Lazy Ass and Dork: oneshots
by FTiger
Summary: We need more TDI slash, and more Noah/Cody. So here are couple one-shots for them. Warning: slash, language, Izzy, and other stuffs that are not good for kiddie.
1. One special pill

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI. (If I do, then there will be Noah/Cody on the show)

**Warning: **Slash, pervert-ness, and Izzy.

**Main couples: **Noah/Cody slash. Duh.

_FTiger diving in her pool and hunting her "preys" underwater…_

My first one-shot chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, y'all don't forget to check out NekoofWanton's "Prep Luv: NxC Oneshots" in the M-rated category. IT ROCK!!

* * *

Izzy slithers through the bushes, her body lay low hiding from plain sight as she moves skillfully terrain, moves around the palm trees like water and avoid shifting big leaves in her way. She heads toward her prey. With a look of determination, she grins almost evilly when she finds her prey. Carefully, she peeks from her cover, over the table; her prey is in her sight.

Noah.

He is sitting at his small table, reading his book (as usual) and takes few sips of his cold drink occasionally between pages.

Luckily for her, Noah didn't notice the red-head presence.

--

Noah mentally sighed, doing nothing but reading his book, drinking his juice, and spying on wet Cody in his swimming short. Noah shows a sly smirk, _'One of my favorite activities so far.'_

Noah continued 'spying' on Cody, who's now sitting on the rim of the pool after a good swim. Water only up below the smaller boy's knee as he kicked playfully in the water. Good thing his face is in his book while his eyes sneaked upon the other boy, or else somebody, especially that jackass host, will probably alerted Cody and Noah has to tears away from him. And Noah wouldn't like that.

--

Izzy chucked a speedy object at Noah, purposely missed Noah and hit her primary target behind him, a sound of hard object hitting the unexpected sucker's noggin. The pained shout got the rest of the losers' attention.

"OWCH!!" Geoff shouted when he something hard struck him in the back of his head. Pain and dizzy spell burst in his head causes him to stumble in his steps and fall in the pool.

Noah watched Bridgette dives in the pool and resurfaces with Geoff in one arm, holding him by his under his armpit and lays his head on her as she drags the party guy out of the pool.

Izzy smirked, seeing Noah's unfinished drink unattended she took action. She quietly crawls over the table toward his drink. She reaches out one hand over his glass and drops some tablets into it, they dissolved quickly as soon as they dunk in the liquid.

After that, Izzy quietly crawls away, off the table, and back hiding in the bushes again. The red-headed crazy almost couldn't conceal her chuckles.

--

Noah sighed, staring boringly at the sight of Bridgette trying to 'revive' Geoff. He could see that Geoff was already revived after one minute of CPR, but the party guy pretended to that he is still out cold.

Noah and few losers rolled their eyes at the obvious trick. Noah wasn't sure if Bridgette already knows and acted along with Geoff's façade or she doesn't know.

When Geoff finally decided to stop pretending and 'woke up', Bridgette started fussing over him, the party guy didn't seem to mind as he smiled lovely at his girl. A smirking Duncan watched the touching scene and glanced at the certain 'CIT' standing next to him. The green-haired punk throws a mock longing glance at her, and rolled her eyes.

Noah snorted,_ 'whatever.'_

The lazy know-it-all puts his book down, and turns back to his drink.

_'At least, it was Geoff and not Cody had fallen in. I would hate to see that surfer-girl touch something that doesn't belong to her.'_

--

Izzy smirked. She was glad the stuffs inside the tablets are nearly tasteless. She watches Noah drinking his juices without suspicion, and barely resisters light foreign taste.

Izzy rubbed her hands together like a mad-scientist and almost did a evil laugh softly to herself.

Noah thought he heard something, but he shrugged and continues finish his drink in peace. After drinking it all down, he let out a big sighs and puts the empty glass down, feeling satisfied of the cool drink going down his throat.

Wipes some drops off his lips with his tongue.

Noah turns to book, but before his hand touches his book. He suddenly starts feeling little warm, not from the sun, and little light-headed. Before his brain could make a speedy procession a strange calmness pours through his mind, and strangely enough, it doesn't feel so bad.

Hell, in fact, Noah never feels so relax and calm more than his usual lazy self. Somehow, Noah could feel little giggly when strange sensation pricking in his stomach. Then the feeling spread out all over his body, and he starts chuckling.

First, it starts off as soft snickers, barely above whisper. Then, Noah chuckled uncontrollably.

Noah manages to get off his seat without falling, well he wobbled a bit. He walks away from the table, wobbling on his steps and chuckles louder each second.

Izzy emerges her head out the bushes with that evil smile as she watches Noah stumbled toward the pool.

_'Part one completed.'_ Izzy dashes inside the bushes and heading to the other side, which is near the other side of the pool.

Noah chuckles, and then he let out an uncharacteristic laugh when the sensation became intense as he stumbled toward the pool. He looks and acts like a drunk with two left feet.

Too bad his highly intellect mind is fogged and unfocused so he couldn't realize that something wrong with his body and his surroundings. He didn't notice many weird looks throwing at him when he laughs like an idiot. He somehow manages to walk around pool and avoid falling in it.

_'What the hell?'_ Same question through everybody minds, even Chris is confuse to see the sarcastic know-it-all acting almost like he was drunk.

Chris groaned displeasingly. "Oh man, I'll probably receive angry e-mails from 'mothers against drinking' group if they somehow get their hand on this scene." Chris shuttered as he images himself being brutally rip to shreds by angry protective mothers.

"Gee…who spiked that lazy-ass know-it-all's drink?" Duncan asked with an amused smirk pasted on his face. Country glared at him, stands next to him. But she was amused to see the 'drunken' Noah laughing himself like an idiot.

Cody and Trent look at 'drunken' Noah with concern, especially when they see his slightly dark skins are getting redder and he laughing almost constantly.

Then, Noah takes a wrong step and he finally fall into the pool. Duncan laughed, but got elbowed by his girl.

Everybody see his figure lying on the floor of the pool……but he is not moving.

"Oh shit!" Harold cursed loudly; standing next to him LeShawna flinched.

Cody and Trent panicked and they jump in the pool and swim toward the floor. They grabbed the dazed and unmoved smart-boy and carried him with them to the surface.

They resurface with Noah safety in their hands. Trent holds him with his arms under Noah's pits and Cody stands between Noah's legs and grabs the back of his knee, both carried Noah out the pool and gentle laid him on his back, good feet away from the pool.

Everybody gathered around, but stays good distance away for breathing room.

Noah moaned softly, he finally stopped laughing and feeling very sluggish as he lies apathetically on the dry floor. The losers and Chris sighed in relief.

Well, Chris is glad because he doesn't have to deal with any lawsuits if somebody did die.

_(AN: Well, his many interns did died in the show, so I'm sure he suffered with more lawsuits that would outlasted his pretty lil' life.)_

"Heh. He finally sober and I guess whatever he took wasn't that strong-UGH!" Duncan grunted when Courtney elbowed him.

Duncan gives her a weak smirk, "Well. I guess you just can't keep your hands away from me." Duncan was prepared for another blow, but Courtney just rolled her eyes and didn't attack him again…yet…

Cody hovers over the dazed boy to check his eyes, nothing unusual. Then, he presses his ear against the other boy's chest to hear any abnormality.

--

Noah gasped weakly, feeling the warmth of the smaller boy's head pressing against his chest awoken him completely from his stage…and has reawaken other 'things' he nearly barely kept in check. Noah mentally grins merrily.

--

So far everything sounds normal. Although, Cody could hear Noah's heart quicken. He moves away to faces Noah, and taken back when Noah stared intensely at him. Cody smiled, "Hey, man. You alright, you kinda scared us back there."

But Noah didn't replied and continues staring at the smaller teen. Cody becomes nervous by the strange look in Noah's eyes. Awkward of being gawked by a silent teen, Cody shifted his eyes away a bit.

"S-so I guess, you are fine and I'll mo-H-HEY!" Cody exclaimed when hands grab his shoulder pushes him forward.

And Noah's mouth captured Cody's lips in a kiss.

--

_'mmm…heh…nice.'_

--

Silence coated the place…

The losers and Chris stared at the two with surprised stare in silence.

Shocked and surprised, Cody remains frozen stiff when Noah pushes himself deeper in Cody's mouth and starts kissing passionately with his tongue slides in the shocked boy's mouth, apart his lips for better entrance. Cody could felt the wet muscle rubbing inside and felt Noah's teeth takes Cody's tongue in the other boy's mouth, and Noah sucking it.

And for some reason, it felt nice so he instinctually moans in Noah's mouth. Cody stared directly in Noah's eyes, and he could see the predatory glee in them. Cody felt Noah's lips turn into a smirk, and Cody shuddered when he sees that predatory glee intensified.

--

_'Heh…you're mine now.'_

--

The bystanders show varied reactions.

Katie and Sadie's faces are smiling in glee at the sight.

Lindsay clasped her hands together and tilted her head in awe.

Bridgette and Leshawna grinned and throws each other a knowingly glance.

Eva rolled her eyes.

Tyler surprised.

DJ and Justin smiled, butting their fists together.

Harold smirked, bringing his hand up, palm open, and Geoff put few bucks and a candy bar in his hand.

Geoff smiled, nodding in approval at the pair. He wraps one arm around his surfer-girl's shoulder.

Duncan smirked, throwing suggestive stares at the CTI. And Courtney countered with a glare.

Beth stared blankly.

Trent has a knowing smirk on his face.

Ezekiel grinned. "Nice, eh."

Chris smirked as he chuckling sadistically. He turns to the camera chew. "Are you getting all of this?"

They nodded animatedly. Chris's smirk widen.

"Swweeet! This will bring big rating." Chris chuckled.

When Cody finally noticed the lack of air from his lung, he whined in Noah's mouth and put his hands on Noah's wet chest, and Noah reluctantly released Cody from the kiss, but he kept his hands on Cody's shoulder, just in case the smaller boy decide to bolt.

Cody gasped out, breathing in the rich air into his lung. After Cody regains himself, he notices that Noah's hand still gripping on his shoulder and Noah smirking at him with that predatory glee.

Cody yelped when Noah jump back onto his feet and pulling Cody along with him. Then, Noah throws Cody over his shoulder.

"h-HEY!" Cody shouted, weakly struggles in the hold, but blushed when Noah slapped his ass in suggestive manner, halting his struggling. Cody yelped when Noah gripped it, making him blushed redder. Noah smirked, carries Cody toward the building of the resort, leaving behind a park of surprised and smirking losers, Chris, and the camera-men.

_'I…must…go…to…my…suite…now!'_ Noah growled each word as his desire became almost unbearable to contain.

………Most losers and Chris grinning at the departing pair.

"So that lazy-ass got high on something, and decided to screw that dork, or what?" Eva mumbled bluntly, and she accidental drops one of her weight she was holding. It landed on poor Tyler's foot, crushes it, and Tyler bellowed a loud pained scream.

Bunny jumped in fright and nuzzled his furry face into DJ's big chest.

"YES! Phase: two completed. Phase: X processing!" Izzy laughed out evilly, popping out of her hiding place in the bushes.

The losers and Chris looked at her strangely. Izzy pulls out green backpack from one of the bushes and runs toward the building.

Everybody watches the red-head, and their brows went up when Izzy grabbed a grappling-hook gun from her backpack, aimed it, and shot a grappling hook at one of the room's patio. Then, Izzy climbed on the rope attached to the hook, climbing up on the building.

The losers, Chris, and camera-men stared at each other, and shrugged.

It's probably nothing.

Izzy climbed up on the rope, scaling up the outside of the building, heading toward the balcony/hotel patio _(AN: whatever they called it_) of Noah's suite.

When she reaches her destination, Izzy chuckled evil, humming the 'mission impossible' theme song as she climbed over the fence into the balcony. She noticed the window door is slightly ajar. She stepped forward lightly, hiding behind the door with curtain behind it.

She takes a peck and she grinned crazily when she saw an 'interesting show' happening on Noah's bed.

She quickly gets her camcorder out of her backpack and aimed the 'show,' recording all the movements and unmistakable pleasured cries from Cody and grunts from Noah.

Izzy nodded her head excitedly in approval, _'Phase: X is gooood. Izzy loves Phase X very much. Izzy will use Phase X to make good video.'_

_._

AN: That is my first chapter one-shot. What do you guy, think? Not enough, Noah/Cody?


	2. Two surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI

**Warning:** slash, sex themes, pervertness, cute fluff, and crazy Izzy and her followers: Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney.

**Main couple:** NoahxCody.

**Note:** Don't like it. Then don't read it.

_Ftiger hiding in the bushes, waiting for her prey to walk pass her..._

Oh, and check out Jazzy-chan's "Ocean Beauty". This is for you, girl!

And check out NekoofWanton's stories...they're hot! Hehe...

I'll give away few cookies and Noah/Cody hentai manga for each comment on mine, Jazzy-chan's story, and NekoofWanton's stories!!

Now enough of that! ENJOY!!

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon. Noah finally feels at peace.

In his room, sitting on his bed and reading his book as usual.

Then, he heard a knocking on his door. He turned when the door open, and Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney stick their heads in the doorway.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh, Noah!" Bridgette sang.

"We have a surprise for you…hehe." Gwen chuckled.

Courtney smirked. "And if you don't follow us, we're gonna dragged your sorry lazy butt anyway."

Noah sighed, feeling that he has no choose in this matter, getting off his comfortable bed and walked out his room. The girls giggled insanely, and Noah gives them an annoyed glare.

He yelped when they grabbed his arms and dragged to the other room down the hall. They stopped a little too quick that Noah almost landed on Gwen.

They quickly unlocked the door to the room, and, without a word, they push him inside and closed the door shut. Courtney giggled as Gwen locked the door from the outside.

.

Noah glared at the door as the sound of lock clicked and shut. He let out tired sigh, and then he heard a muffed yelp.

He turned to the noise, and he mouth went dry when he sees an interesting 'subject' on the bed.

Naked Cody on the bed with ball of cloth gagged him, stared at him with embarrassment in his eyes. He is on his knees with his face lying on one side and his small cute and pinch-able ass in the air.

Noah gulped when he see whip cream on Cody's ass, and a lot between his legs, covering the smaller male's meat.

Cody shuddered by the lust in the book-worm's eyes. Noah smirked, walking to smaller boy and licked one of the cheeks.

Cody shuddered, but it feels kinda good when Noah's wet muscle licking some creams off his cheek. Cody shifted a moan through his gag when Noah's tongue is busy licking his cheek.

Cody yelped when Noah's fingers slides on his creamed-covered meat.

Some cream got on his fingers and Noah put them in his mouth, sucking the sweet treat.

Noah smirked. He bet he will receive even sweeter 'treat.'

_'I give you credit for this one, girls.'_

So Noah gets 'busy' with poor Cody.

.

Izzy watched the 'action' between Noah and Cody through her TV screen, recorded by few hidden cameras she installed in the lock room.

Izzy grinned excitedly. Behind her, Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette are enjoying the 'show,' eating popcorn and slipping their sodas.

Gwen smirked. Courtney grinned evilly. Bridgette smiled and blushed when Cody's cries as he is being treated 'good' by Noah.

Izzy smirked, chuckling evilly.

_'Wait till in few days later, Noah. And Cody, you better prepared your ass for some more…heheh…'_ Izzy cackled mentally, eating her pop-corn and slipped her soda.

…

(Few days later...heh...)

...

It was a late evening…

Geoff had thrown another awesome party for his TDI friends, which was hours ago, and ended just now.

The TDI casts walked to their room of Chris's other resort.

Noah sighed, he was glad that the day is finally over, he just want to jump into bed and sleep like a baby.

Noah walked in his room, switching his light on. When the lights on, Noah's tired eyes spotted something on his bed.

And he was shocked to see blushing Cody naked, strapped to his bed, and whip creams all over this body.

Cody blushed and looks away. Noah smirked, walking up to the poor boy and turns his head gently to face him.

Noah leans forward and licks the cream off Cody's neck. Cody blushed, feeling the wet muscle licking his cheek, and he shuddered when it went down to his neck, getting the whip cream.

Cody felt the déjà vu of this situation…

Cody moans when Noah takes his Adam apples in his mouth, sucking it and biting it gently.

Cody chocked when teeth tickled his throat. Noah smirked in his mouth, tearing away from the smaller boy.

Noah slowly stripped himself, taking his time. Cody is shaken by this situation, but at the same time he felt aroused and his 'little friend' agreed.

.

Izzy crackled excitedly at another master plan she created.

Behind her are the rest of the TDI casts including Chris and Chef are watching the 'show' with some leftover munchies from Geoff's party.

The show played on TV screen, recorded by few hidden cameras that Izzy installed in Noah's room.

Izzy grinned. _'You got to love eBay, there was some sweet deals on cameras.'_

Most guys (Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Justin, Harold, Trent, Owen, and Ezekiel) grinned, smirked, and giving thumb ups.

Owen drooled and awed in excitement.

Tyler paled and fainted.

Chris and Chef smirked, placing bets.

All the girls, except Heather and Eva, are enjoying the 'show.'

Heather and Eva rolled their eyes; Heather looked away while Eva simply stared with a bored look.

Izzy's helpers: Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette proud at their handle work.

Gwen munched her popcorn, Courtney slipped her soda, and Bridgette munched a bag of chip.

Most blushed heavily and some drooled when Noah and Cody are getting very, very, very, VERY hot.

Izzy crackled like laughing hyena in her mind.

_'I wonder what I would do next time! Heheheh…mmm…need more munchies!'_ Izzy stole some munchies from her friends, eating and watching like an excited kid on Saturday morning…heh…

--

I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and don't forget to check out Jazzy-chan's "Ocean Beauty". This is for you, girl!

And don't forget to check out NekoofWanton's stories...they're hot! Hehe...

Remember, I'll give away few cookies and Noah/Cody hentai manga for each comment on mine, Jazzy-chan's story, and NekoofWanton's stories!!

Oh, the second part with naked Cody strapped to Noah's bed. You should give NekoofWanton the credit! The idea was from the third chapter of her "Prep Luv: NxC Oneshots."


End file.
